¿AXIOS?
by MoonTrekerAF
Summary: Ella me hace feliz y yo la amo con todo mi corazón, pero no sé si ella esté feliz a mi lado, o si sólo soy una carga para ella cuando podría tener a alguien más a su lado, alguien que en verdad la merezca.


¿AXIOS?

Gracias a ella he tenido los mejores momentos de mi vida, compartimos muchas cosas, sentimientos y recuerdos. Ella aprendió algunas cosas de mí y yo aprendí algunas cosas de ella, bueno tal vez aprendí más que algunas cosas de ella.

Durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntos tuvimos algunos pequeños problemas, quizás algunos de ellos no tan pequeños pero siempre lo superábamos; normalmente eran mi culpa así que agradezco que siempre me perdonara.

La verdad no sé qué hice para poder estar con ella, o el por qué ella decidió quedarse conmigo. Supongo que algo debí haber hecho bien, demasiado bien como para que me haya elegido a mí aun cuando tenía muchas más opciones, y quizás mejores que yo; está bien, definitivamente mejores que yo.

Ahora que lo pienso, no estoy seguro de que yo sea lo mejor para ella; ni siquiera sé que le estoy ofreciendo que sea bueno para ella.

Ella ha hecho muchos sacrificios por mí todo el tiempo, incluso sin que yo se lo pida. Aunque no estoy seguro de que yo haya hecho algo por ella. Claro, la salvé en ese momento; pero ahora no creo haber hecho algo por ella desde esa vez.

Ella me hace feliz y yo la amo con todo mi corazón, pero no sé si ella esté feliz a mi lado, o si sólo soy una carga para ella cuando podría tener a alguien más a su lado, alguien que en verdad la merezca.

Anocheció hace algún tiempo y yo aún estoy esperando a que llegara. Me dijo que visitaría a una amiga y que después nos veríamos aquí, así que sólo quedaba esperar a que llegara.

Le prometí que la cuidaría siempre, pero eso es algo irónico tomando en cuenta que yo no sé pelear y que ella es la que me suele salvar a mí de los problemas.

La noche seguía avanzando y la luna brillaba en medio del cielo sin nubes junto a las estrellas.

Poco después llegó ella y se colocó a mi lado, apoyándose en mí hombro.

"Lamento llegar tarde".- me dijo casi susurrando con su dulce voz.

"No importa".- le respondí juntando mi cabeza con la de ella.

Nos quedamos unos segundos así hasta que ella levantó su cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

"¿Estás bien?"- me preguntó intrigada.

"… ¿ahhh?... sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué preguntas?"- dije un poco fuera de mí, estaba pensando sobre nosotros en ese momento.

"Te conozco y sé que algo te ocurre, ¿qué pasa?"- dijo ella sin dejar de verme.

Suspiré intentando tomar un poco de valor para poder responderle.

"¿Eres feliz?"- le pregunté casi llorando.

"¿Qué?"- me preguntó de vuelta.

"Que si eres feliz, aquí… conmigo."- dije intentando contener mis lágrimas.

Ella se alejó un poco de mí y volvió a verme a los ojos.

"Claro que sí. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"- preguntó ella confundida.

"… a veces pienso que… que… solo soy una carga para ti, un… problema."- respondí casi con el corazón destrozado.

"No digas eso. Sabes que te amo."- me dijo volviendo a apoyarse en mi hombro.

"Muchas veces he pensado que no te merezco y que…"- dije antes de que ella me callara.

"No sigas, si no te amara no estaría aquí. No quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso otra vez ¿entiendes?"- me dijo ella creo que un poco molesta.

"Entonces… nosotros…"- dije antes de que me callara con un beso.

"¿Aún tienes dudas?"- me preguntó rompiendo el beso luego de unos segundos.

"No."- le respondí sintiéndome mejor ahora que sabía que ella en verdad me amaba.

"Así me gusta."- respondió ella.

Luego de eso nos quedamos en el mismo lugar por algún tiempo, sólo disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía bajo la luz de la luna y el sonido del viento que pasaba a través de los árboles.

"¿Aún quieres ir?"- me preguntó ella con una voz que me derretía el corazón.

"Sólo si es contigo."- respondí abrasándola.

Ella rio ligeramente antes de responder.

"Sería un honor. Vamos."- dijo ella dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

Un segundo después yo la seguí agradecido de tenerla a ella como mi pareja. No me importa cuánto tiempo hayamos estado juntos o vayamos a estar juntos, siempre atesoraré cada momento que compartamos.

* * *

**N/A:** Que bonito. Creo que quedó muy bien, algo corto quizás pero en mi opinión también provoca algunos sentimientos, al menos eso espero. Agradecimiento a **SpyTaku299 **por lectura Beta.

¿Alguien sabe de dónde salió el título de este OS? El primero que me pueda decir lo que significa el título y de dónde lo saqué decidirá de que Fandom será mi próximo OS y sobre que tratará. Esta oferta será válida hasta que haya un ganador.

¿Les gustó el estilo de este fic? En mi opinión este fic es uni-Fandom, de modo que puede ser colocado en casi cualquier Fandom y funcionará; por ejemplo, este fic es para A&O y funciona en Rio. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nos leeremos en el siguiente OS o capitulo. Les deseo un buen día/tarde/noche.


End file.
